1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having lightweight, thin-shaped and low-power consumption properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a display panel displaying an image, a printed circuit board including a driving circuit to apply electrical signals to the display panel, and a chassis accommodating the display panel and the printed circuit board or coupling the printed circuit board with the display panel.
In general, the printed circuit board is disposed under the display panel of the display apparatus, and thus the thickness of the display apparatus increases by the thickness of the printed circuit board.
In addition, when the display panel, the printed circuit board, and the chassis are assembled to each other to complete the display apparatus, the printed circuit board is separated from the display panel of the apparatus.